<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculust Love Square Challenge by thatguywiththefaceOG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331015">Miraculust Love Square Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG'>thatguywiththefaceOG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Likes Butts, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Anonymous Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Butts, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, F/M, Facials, Femdom, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Latex, Leather, Leather Kink, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Undressing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four fics each centered on a different corner of the love square.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Adrinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette couldn’t believe her luck. Well okay she could believe it, she was Ladybug after all. But when she started dating the love of her life, Adrien Agreste, she really hit the jackpot. The water ran down the couple as they kissed in the shower. </p><p>“Oh, Adrien,” Marinette moaned as her boyfriend kissed the nape of her neck. His hard member was pressing up against her wet sex. But the two had other plans. He got down to his knees and began gently kissing her butt. </p><p>“Again, my prince? My, my aren’t you oppressed with my derrière?” </p><p>Between kisses he said, “Is it my fault that you have the cutest butt in all of paris?” He pushed apart her milky white ass cheeks, revealing her little pink hole in the center. Marinette gasped as his tongue met her anus. It felt so good, the wet appenaged rolling against one of her most sensitive parts. This was heaven. </p><p>“A-Adrien, please stop.” </p><p>“My Lady, did I do something wrong?” </p><p>“Oh, no my Prince. You did everything right. But it’s your turn.” </p><p>She ordered Adrien to get in presestion. His hands were on the glass door, his ass out and facing Marinette. She got on her knees and spread his ass cheeks. Now she lapped at his anus; tasting his meat and sweat. </p><p>After a bit, Marinette removed her mouth. </p><p>“Mari?” </p><p>“Hang on dear, I’m getting something.” </p><p>She got out of the shower, dripping water all over the floor. She’ll clean up this mess later. After some digging, Marinette found what she was looking for. Adrien stood in the shower, waiting patiently for his girlfriend to return. He could see her shape through the glass of the shower and she was putting something on. </p><p>When she came back in the shower, she was wearing a strap on, complete with a pink dildo. She slid behind Adrien and pressed the head against his butthole, slick with spit and water. </p><p>“Mari...” He whispered. </p><p>“Say it.” </p><p>“Please, fuck me.” </p><p>She thrusted forward, shoving rubber into his bottom. He grunted at the pressure pushed into his ass. He didn’t really have time to mentally adjust. Marinette was relentless. The slurping sounds of eating ass were replaced with the slapping sounds of her hips slamming against his ass. </p><p>He gripped the wall, “Oh, oh yes. I-I love you.”</p><p>“Say my name Adrien. Say it!” </p><p>“I love you Marinette! I love you so fucking much Marinette.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>He gave him another thrust and with that Adrien came; squirt his cum against the glass door. The lovers stopped, catching their breaths. Marinette was kissing the back of his shoulders. </p><p>“You sure do know how to make a guy feel loved, Marinette.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Marichat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was sexually frustrated. She was getting nowhere with Adrien and she had to admit that despite her own refusals, Marinette was attracted to Chat Noir. It was that damn leather. So she was getting attacked on both fronts. She needed to do something about the sexual tension between them before it affects her performance as Ladybug. </p><p> She couldn’t just sleep with Chat as Ladybug. That would leave her with a romance and she didn’t want that. No matter how attracted she was with Chat, she was still in love with Adrien. But Chat was friendly with Marinette. She could work with that. </p><p>Tiki told Marinette that this was a bad idea, but she wasn’t having any of that. After a few shenanigans, Marinette got Chat Noir to sleep with her. He called her ladybug, but hey, she was mainly thinking about Adrien herself. Not to say Chat was bad though. It was a huge relief. Her time as Ladybug was easier, Marinette was doing better at school. It was great; until her period was late. </p><p>A pregnancy test later and Marinette had gotten her pregnant by Chat fucking Nior. To his credit, Chatnoir took responsibility for the baby. He even came close to revealing his secret identity to her but Marinette put the kibosh on that. She felt really bad when he told her as Ladybug that he got Marinette pregnant. Worse yet, Adrien took great interest in her well being for some reason. It was really sweet, but the last thing she needed. </p><p>Over the months, she started to show. She was worried that Chat Noir would be able to notice that Marinette Dupian-Chang and Ladybug were pregnant at the same time. But he just thought Ladybug got fat. He tried to be polite about it, and Marinette was in no hurry to correct him. </p><p>She was five months pregnant. She was sitting in her room, lost in a book, when she heard a tap at her window. It was Chat Noir holding a bouquet of flowers. </p><p>“For my lady,” he handed her the flowers. </p><p>“Aw thanks Chat, although I really need something else from you.” </p><p>She set aside the bouquet and took off her jacket. Her white, button down shirt had two large wet spots on her chest. One of the hardest things about the pregnancy was just how horny she was. While they were still just friends; Marinette still needed sex. </p><p>She undid her shirt, and took off her milk shocked bra. Her pink nipples were swollen and leaking milk. “Come on kitty, get your milk.” Chat obeyed, crawled forward and brought his mouth to her nipples. </p><p>Marinette moaned at her release. Her milk flooded Chat’s mouth. “Aw, fuck!”   </p><p>“You know Marinette, I never knew you were such a potty mouth.” </p><p>Marinette laughed at that. “Shut the fuck up tomcat.” Placing her hands on her swollen stomach, she got on her knees. Chat Noir grabbed his and pulled down the zipper it was attached to. Thing about the miraculous costumes, they don’t have underwear. While it wasn’t worse than wearing a leotard, it did add a layer of naughtiness to their fun. Adrien stepped out of the leather outfit, his erect cock springing as it was freed. </p><p>Marinette ran a series of kisses along the member. Fuck, Chat was so huge. The hero was naked save for his mask and cat ears. It did strike Marinette was strange that she had no idea who the man whose junk she was kissing really was. He could be anyone. She put her life in his hands more times than she could count, that was enough. </p><p>He hissed as he ran her tongue over his balls. She gave him a few strokes before she figured he was ready. Opening her mouth wide, she slowly inserted Chat Noir’s cock into her mouth. She moaned as his girth filled her. Chat began thrusting, pulling his cock in and out of the girl’s mouth. He held on to her head as he face fucked her. Marniette gurgled happily as her based desires were fulfilled. </p><p>“Ma-Mari, I’m cuming!” </p><p>Marinette pulled herself off his cock. “My face! On my face!” The superhero obliged, aiming his cock at his friend’s face, furiously stroking himself. “Mari!” He came, painting Marinette’s face with several ropes of his seed. </p><p>Marinette opened her mouth and licked as much cum as she could. It was one of the most erotic sights that Chat Noir saw. Painting, tits leaking milk, Marinette said, “Hm, Kitty has some good milk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ladrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Ladybug thought to herself as she made out with Adrien Agreste. “I’m a superhero. I have responsibilities. I shouldn’t use my status to pick up guys. Even if that guy was Adrien. </p><p>But when Marinette heard that Adrien was in love with Ladybug, she couldn’t help herself. The seduction was easy, and after a few dates, here they were, sitting on Adrien’s bed, their tongues in each other’s throats. It was heaven. She felt his hands move around her waist, eager to go south but nervous to do so. </p><p>She smiled. “It’s okay if you want to touch my tushy Adrien.” </p><p>“I’m sorry bugaboo, it’s just so,” Adrien gulped, “intimidating.”  </p><p>Ladybug crawled off the model’s lap. She turned around presenting her behind to her boyfriend. She felt the red and black polka dot latex stretch around her ass. With a bravo she wouldn’t have as Marinette, she said “Go ahead. Touch it.” </p><p>Adrien gulped. The tight outfit showed every inch of her ass. His erection was painful in his jeans as he reached out and touched the candy red orbs in his face. “God, they feel so good,” he thought to himself. So soft. He didn’t even realize that he raised his hand and brought it back down on her butt. Her buttcheeks wobbled with the slap. The sound of the spanking filled the room. </p><p>Adrien placed his hands on his mouth. “La-Ladybug, I’m so sorry. I just got caught up in…” </p><p>“I liked it.” Adrien felt his heart stop. “Do it again.” </p><p>He nodded and brought his hand up and spanked the superhero again. With each spank, he elicited a yelp from her. Adrien channeled his inner Chat and finally pleased his Lady. </p><p>After he was finished, she spoke. “Now it’s your turn.” </p><p>Adrien’s brain nearly short circuited. “Oh, ah okay.” He turned around undoing his jeans and pulled them down. It was Ladybug’s turn to gasp at her love’s ass. The jeans fell to the floor with a clang. Bending over, Adrien presented his pale butt. He felt a sharp pain in his behind. As ladybug spanked him, he felt his erection bob up and down to the spankings. </p><p>“Adrien are you okay?” </p><p>“Yes, you’re right. That felt good.” As he turned around, Ladybug got a look at his erection. She had seen penises in porn of course but it was the first time seeing one in person. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt his bare penis pressed against her suit. Her lions burned. </p><p>“Adrien I need you inside me!” The boy didn’t need to be told twice. He went for the near invisible zipper on her back. “Wait, how did you know about that?” </p><p>“Ah, lucky guess?” </p><p>Ladybug was too horny to dwell on that answer for too long. She groaned as Adrien pulled the zipper down. Adrien’s mouth went dry as Ladybug pulled down her suit. Her shapely breasts jiggled was they were freed from the latex. There was a bit of sweat in her cleavage. That is something Adrien understood completely. His balls were a nightmare after running around as Chat Noir for hours. </p><p>Ladybug peeled the latex of her naked body, revealing her pussy to the model. The famous heroine kept her pubes trimmed. “Adrien, I need you to get on top of me.” Her heart fluttered as she laid  on Adrien’s bed. He crawled on top of her.  He lined himself up with her pussy and inserted himself into her. It hurt. Not awful, but there was pain. Like someone pinched her privates. </p><p>Adrian panicked when he saw the blood, but Ladybug calmed him down. He started thrusting, slowly. She felt better as the thrusting continued. She rolled her hips to better help him. She wasn’t sure what she was doing and she was pretty sure he didn’t either, but it felt good. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her. </p><p>It was Adrien who came first. He shot ropes of cum inside her. He screamed her name was he did it. </p><p>“Aw fuck, that was, ah good.” </p><p>“Adrien Agreste did you swear?” </p><p>“Ah, Ladybug, we're naked together and you’re worried by a little swearing?” Adrien thought he should change the subject. “ So did you cum?” </p><p>“Ah, no I did not.”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“But it still felt really good.” </p><p>“Can I help you cum?” </p><p>“Adrien, you are so sweet.” </p><p>“How do I…” </p><p>“Okay, stick your finger here” She guided his finger into her semen soaked pussy. Her breaths quickened as he finger banged her. She came, walls spasming around him. She screamed his name. He pulled his finger out and cleaned himself off. </p><p>“Adrien, oh that was wonderful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. LadyNoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It finally happened. Hell hath frozen over. Ladybug was dating Chat Noir. Maybe his charms finally wore her down, or maybe one can only go into life and death situations so many times without falling in love. </p><p>Despite the relationship, they still kept their identities secret from each other. Hawk Moth was still a threat. So finding places to make love was a little difficult. </p><p>The two heroes bust into the public bathroom, already making out, hands all over each other, squeezing their bodies through the latex outfit. As far as Paris public bathrooms go, it was fairing clean. Minimum graffiti and all toilets were flushed. As far as places to fuck, one could do worse. It was still a public location, so some privacy was in order. </p><p>“Chat, the stall,” Ladybug got out. The two fell into the stall, closing the door behind them. Ladybug could barely content herself, noticing Chat Noir’s very noticeable boner pressing against the tight leather suit. Breaking off the kiss, she turned around. “Chat, my zipper.” </p><p>The kitty obliged, pulling down the zipper to her costume, revealing her bare back. The miraculous outfits had no underwear, acting more like swimsuits. Ladybug never thought much of it, but it added a delicious bit of eroticism when she and Chat Noir started dating. The outfit the floor, leaving the heroine naked save for her mask. </p><p>She grabbed Chat’s bell, which was attached to his own zipper. She unzipped him, revealing his own chest. Now both naked the two resumed kissing, his hard cock pressing against her own groin. She broke off the kiss and knelt down. She began playing with his junk. </p><p>“Ah, Ladybug?” </p><p>“What Chat, doesn’t feel good?”</p><p>“It feels amazing but..”</p><p>“But you’re gonna cum?” </p><p>“N-Not quite. Actually I’m about to-” </p><p>A steady stream of urine came out of his tip. The piss hit Ladybug right on her boobs. She was too shocked to react as her love peed on her. It wasn’t an orgasm but it felt so good. He’d been holding on to that for a while. The only thing that ruined it was that his urine was dripping off of his beloved breasts. </p><p>“La-Ladybug! I’m so sorry. I really needed to go but than we started up the sexy times-”</p><p>“Chat.”</p><p>“And I was hoping to use the toilet when we went in this bathroom-”</p><p>“Chat.”</p><p>“But I didn’t get a break and-”</p><p>“Chat!” Chat Noir shut up. “I-I liked it. Like really, really liked it.” </p><p>He noticed how flustered she was. “Oh.” </p><p>“So yeah. That’s something I just learned about myself.” </p><p>“Do you want to do more pee stuff?”</p><p>“If you aren't too weirded out.” </p><p>“No it’s fine but I’m tapped out so maybe you could like pee on me?” </p><p>“Yes!” ladybug shouted just a little too loudly. “So just get on the floor…” </p><p>Chat Noir moved down as his lady got up. The stall was big so it was kinda difficult to move around but Chat was laying on the tile floor with Ladybug crouched over him. After a few moments, a stream of peeing erupted out of her urethra. She let out a “Aaaaaaah.” From her face it was clear it was relieving in multiple ways. She peed directly onto his chest. Chat found the situation strange but also arousing. </p><p>Once Ladybug’s bladder was empty, she gave Chat some space to get up. The whole pee scenario had made feel extra horny, so whn Chat asked where she’d want it; she replied her ass. This was an impromptu bathroom fuck, so the two heroes didn’t have access to any lube. So they had to make due with spit. Ladybug sucked on Chat’s cock until it was nice and wet and then Chat did his best to finger her ass, spitting on his fingers and then finger-banging her ass.  </p><p>Chat Noir pressed his cock head against her anus. He slowly inserted himself in. It was rough, even with the spit. </p><p>“Shit,” Ladybug cursed, the intense sensation of being penetrated hitting her gut. </p><p>Doing his best, Chat thrusted into her, his hips smacking her asscheeks. The grunts the two were making were guttural and animalistic. His heart nearly stopped when he heard someone enter. </p><p>“Chat, keep going,” Ladybug whispered. </p><p>“Yes my lady,” he replied back. </p><p>He started thrust, hearing the man walk around the bathroom. He tried being slow and quit but she wasn’t having it. </p><p>“Please faster.” </p><p>Despite his fear at being caught, he couldn’t help but comply. He increased his speed causing them both to moan loudly. The stranger surly heard them, the slapping of meat on meat if not their cries of ecstasy. The whole stall shook as they fuck. Chat could stop even if he wanted. Her asshole was squeezing his hard cock. It felt so good. He came, firing loads into her. He had no idea if the man was still in the bathroom but he no longer cared. </p><p>“Chat, do you need to pee?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Then do it on me again.” </p><p>He pulled out. As Ladybug turned around, Chat couldn’t help but notice a trail of his semen coming down out of her anus. She turned to face him on her knees, begging him. He could take it. He let out his post sex pee, this time aiming, moving around. Making sure he peed all over her boobs. </p><p>As she was urinated on, Ladybug fingered herself. She worked her clit as the hot pee rained down on her chest. </p><p>“Yes, yes shit Chat!” She came, her body shaking. Finished, the two lovers dress back in their costumes which now smelled faintly of pee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>